


Turn Back Time

by Souless_Robot



Series: Endgame (Missing Game) One-shots and AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky goes with Steve, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, World War Threesome, bucky deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: Bucky Barnes was always part of Steve Roger's plan. There could be no happy ending without Bucky. It just so happens they both have a best girl to get back to, a best girl who thinks they're both dead. Thank god for time travel.Or Steve and Bucky both go back to reunite with Peggy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Endgame (Missing Game) One-shots and AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346233
Kudos: 64
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Turn Back Time

“Ready punk?” Bucky asked him as they stood in front of Banner’s mobile quantum realm tunnel. The technology really had come a long way since their final battle with Thanos. But Steve for once was glad. This would be so much harder in Tony’s lab after everything they had lost. 

Steve nodded and bumped his shoulder into Bucky’s, “Ready as you are Buck.”

Bucky was fidgeting in the white quantum suits. Steve knew his partner was a bit nervous around technology, and after what Hydra had done he didn’t blame him. Still, Bucky was the bravest man he knew and when Steve had come to him with this idea he’d just smiled crookedly and asked when they were leaving. 

“Still not sure how much I trust this,” Bucky said waving his hand towards the platform, “But like hell, I’m letting you traipse through time by yourself. You’ll probably get eaten by a dinosaur.” 

Steve smiled as he pulled Bucky in for a quick hug, “Till the end of the line.”

“You know it, pal, besides I think we both know this is something we’ve got to do,” Bucky said a small grin forming to meet Steve’s.

“If you two old men are done making eyes at each other, I think there are six reality-altering stones that need to be returned to their proper time,” Sam said with a grin tapping his finger against his wristwatch. Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve let out a laugh as he threw a salute towards Sam. 

The two super soldiers made their way up to the platform a metal briefcase clasped safely in Steve’s hand. He gave Banner a thumbs up and the scientist threw the switch. In a flash of golden light, the two disappeared. 

* * *

“Steve?” Peggy’s voice cracked as she saw his face. She looked just as beautiful as Steve remembered standing in the afternoon light. It was like she was on autopilot as she reached out and brushed her fingers across his cheek. Her fingers were soft almost like she was worried he was going to fade away with a single touch, “You’re really here but how?”

Steve smiled softly at her and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “Well, that’s quite a story. But first, well I didn’t exactly come alone...” Steve stepped out of the doorway and into the house leaving Bucky standing alone on the porch. 

“Hey Pegs,” Bucky said with a grin. His hair was still long but he’d tucked it back into a ponytail. He looked practically European and Steve couldn’t say he minded one bit. One of the first things they’d done after returning the stones was to freshen up and find something nice. You didn’t show up to see one of the loves of your life looking like you fought through half a galaxy and punched a red-faced Nazi. Or at least Bucky didn’t, Steve had wanted to get to Peggy’s house as soon as possible, but Bucky said if they were gonna give their girl a heart attack the last thing she looked at ought to be pretty. 

“B-bucky?” He nodded and she was instantly throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and just squeezing. Tears ran down her face and dripped onto his suit jacket. Steve smiled softly and stepped closer where Peggy managed to get an arm around his waist and hook him into her hug. 

“I thought you were dead.” She whispered, “Both of you.”

“We couldn’t just leave our best girl behind,” Steve said. He felt light, lighter than he’d felt in years. Here he had his whole world right in his arms. A world he thought was never going to be whole again. 

She sobbed, not even bothering to hold back her tears as Peggy leaned into them half-tucked into Bucky’s chest half coiled around Steve. Bucky had his metal arm wrapped around her pulling her into a half-hug with his real hand gently running through her dark curls. 

“Besides, Stevie here promised you a dance or so I’ve heard.” Bucky took one hand off away from Peggy to shove playfully into Steve’s shoulder, “Can’t let the little punk get away with blowing off a dame. Not one fine as you.” His accent was coming out more thickly than it had in decades. 

“So,” Steve grinned, “Not that I mind making a bit of a scene on the porch and disturbing the neighbors but I was thinking maybe we could go inside and have a bite to eat. Fondue maybe?” 

Bucky snorted and tentatively pulled away from Peggy as she led them both fully into her house. “I still can’t believe you had your team running around believing you were a blushing virgin. You always were a manipulative little shit, Rogers.” 

Peggy raised an eyebrow, “I can tell you both have a lot to tell me. But I think first I ought to give you a tour, starting with the bedroom.” 

Bucky shot him a toothy grin and that was that. Peggy always got what she wanted. 

Steve shook his head and followed his partners. This, this was perfect, it was everything they had ever talked about while they were over in Europe hunting down Hydra and freezing their asses off. He knew someday in the future the three of them would be sitting on a park bench old and grey. And that was just the way it should have been. But for now, well, it’d been far too long and it was time to get reacquainted. 

* * *

Bruce Banner waited five minutes carefully tracking the time-lapse on one of the computer screens. His finger was poised waiting for just the right second to summon them back. The second came and he hit the switch. 

Nothing happened. 

“They should be back now,” Banner said, flipping the switch again. Nothing happened. The platform remained empty as both supersoldiers failed to reappear. Banner cursed under his breath and threw the switch back a third time praying that this wasn’t happening. 

“Where did they go?” Sam asked, his eyes widening as he looked at the empty platform, “Get them back!”

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” Banner yelled his big green fingers flying as he tried to locate their missing teammates. “ I don’t understand, the tracker says that they’re here!”

“Here!” Sam yelled, looking around, “I don’t see them!” 

On a nearby park bench, two old men hold hands and chuckle softly a round parcel tucked under the wooden bench. It wouldn’t be too much longer now. But for now, well Bucky could be a bit of a dick sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this is for the prompt fill: Try Again. I couldn't get this out of my head after Steve went back to the past when obviously Bucky knew, it just hurt too much. So now I've fixed it with one of my favorite OT3s because let's be real there's no way Steve would leave Bucky behind. Hope you enjoyed and kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
